Une petite partie de son âme
by Erell Snow
Summary: [OS] On dit que la musique adouci les mœurs. James Potter lui rajouterait qu’elle rend amoureux.


**Note :** Il n'y a pas de spolier (de tout façon je n'ai même pas encore lu le livre ). J'ai mis longtemps avant de le poster celui- là par ce que j'avais l'impréssion qu'il manquait quelque chose et puis finalement je trouve qu'il est très bien comme ça.

Désolé pour les fautes. En même temps si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider dans la relecture de mes fics je ne dirais pas non, je n'arrive plus à contacter ma bêta.

Tout est à JK.

* * *

**Une petite partie de son âme**

« James tu vas arrêter de faire des caprices, on t'avais réservé une place maintenant tu viens ! »

« Mais maman … »

« Pas de mais qui tienne, tu sais très bien qu'avec ton père nous adorons ces spectacles moldu, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être prêt dans dix minutes. »

Sa mère ferma la porte et laissa James seul, marmonnant contre cette passion débile qu'avait ses parents pour la musique classique moldu. Une fois prêt il descendit dans le salon, où il trouva son père.

Quelques seconde plus tard elle leurs cria du hall que la voiture était arrivé.

James n'avait jamais aimé suivre ses parents dans leur découverte de la musique moldu mais à chaque fois depuis 14 ans ils le forçaient à venir. Il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise dans ces endroits. Cette fois ci ils devaient assister au concert du conservatoire de Londres.

Dans le hall d'entrer ses parents allèrent rejoindre des amis de longue date qui partageaient la même passion. S'en suivit une heure d'ennuie total pour le jeune homme.

Quand enfin l'heure de la représentation arriva il pu s'asseoir. Et malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait pas dormir cette fois ci puisqu'ils étaient devant ! Pour mieux voir le phénomène mon chéri lui avait répondu sa mère. Puff qu'es-ce qu'il en avait à faire !

A sa droite une jeune femme blonde râlait auprès de ses parents. Il ri, et elle lui lança un regard mauvais se qui le fit encore plus rire.

Une très longue heure passa où il commença à s'endormir … Puis dans la salle il s'éleva des notes douces et pures … Le tout forma une mélodie à la fois mélancolique et joyeuse.

Ce qui acheva de le réveiller. La jeune fille qui jouait semblait avoir son age, elle avait de longs cheveux roux et était totalement plongé dans ce qu'elle jouait. Ses doigts parcouraient le piano comme si elle le caressait. Et plusieurs sentiments l'étreignirent, on aurait dit que la jeune femme mettait tout ce qu'elle était dans cette mélodie, parfois les passages lui paraissaient tristes et mélancolique d'autre fois joyeuse et enjouée.

A la fin du récital il avait encore la mélodie de la jeune fille dans la tête et il suivait bêtement ses parents quand ils saluèrent les parents de la jeune fille blonde qui était juste à coter de lui.

Et c'est là qu'elle arriva. Elle son autre ennemie après Severus Rogue. Et pour une fois elle souriait, il pensa que c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire de bonheur comme ça. Une petite boule ce fit dans son ventre.

« A tiens Lily tu tombes bien, je voulais te présenter de vieux amis. Monsieur et Madame Potter et leur fils. Ils sont de grands amateurs de musique classique. » Dit le père de Lily.

« Oh … » Le sourire joyeux qu'il lui avait vu quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu et maintenant elle faisait la sorte de grimace qu'elle lui réservait. « Ravie de te revoir. James. Nous allons en cours ensemble » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Lily. » répondit James.

Leurs parents se regardèrent quelques secondes le temps de faire les connections et après plusieurs années passé à se croiser lors de récitals les Potter et les Evans découvrirent qu'ils avaient tout les deux des enfants sorciers et que ceux-ci avaient une amitié aussi chaleureuse que le vent polaire.

Les deux jeunes gens s'envoyèrent des regards signifiant leur haine commune tout le long de la soirée. Ils firent de même le lendemain quand les Potter avaient invité la famille Evans à venir manger chez eux.

8888

James qui en avait marre de voir Evans c'était retiré dès que la politesse lui avait permis. Mais un peu plus tard dans la soirée il était redescendu pour aller chercher à grignoter aux cuisines.

Et se qu'il entendit chamboula toute son âme : Elle jouait avec leur vieux piano désaccordé la mélodie de l'autre soir. Il avait l'impression que cette musique représentait la jeune femme, à la fois douce et forte. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer une Lily Evans en colère et lui gueulant dessus, suivit rapidement par une Lily Evans qui aidait les élèves en difficultés et le sourire si doux qu'elle abordait en ces moments là. A cette instant il su ce qu'il c'était caché depuis l'autre jour : il était tombé amoureux de la furie qu'était Lily Evans et ce de façon presque irrémédiable. A cause de la musique qu'elle jouait, seul une personne avec un coeur doux et aimant pouvait jouer de cette manière. La musique était un reflet de l'âme.

Comment une simple mélodie avait il pu lui faire ça ?

Il s'assit contre le mur du couloir qui menait au salon, ferma les yeux et se laissa bercé par la douce mélodie, revoyant le visage d'Evans le soir du récital adoucit et presque rêveur quand elle avait joué.


End file.
